Seperated?
by Poweredbyinternet
Summary: Makoharu. Haru has to move out of Iwatobi because of an urgent family issue, and is scared that it will tear him and Mako apart. His worst nightmare begins to come true as they are separated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Beware, there is sad Haru and sad Mako, may invoke some feels. I was walking my dog then I had this idea so yay, idea babies being born at awkward times.**

 **Could I be any weirder?**

 **Anywhoozies. Btw, I don't earn Free!, though I do like to think that I do sometimes. But I don't.**

 **:-(**

Haru was moving away.

He was leaving Iwatobi, and he wouldn't even say where he was going. He said he didn't know. His mom had called him one day, said it was urgent, so he listened. She told him he had to leave Iwatobi, that something had happened to his father. She said to meet her at the train station with all of his things, because he wouldn't be going back any time soon, at least not permanently.

Haru refused to believe that he would never come back, so he had asked Makoto to look after his home.

Makoto.

His best friend ever since he had been in kindergarten. He remembered the day they met- Mako had simply offered to tie his shoes. The next day, he sat and coloured with him when nobody else would even talk to him. Makoto was in his life every day for as long as he could remember- and now they were going to separate them.

How could they? How could they not see that Haru belonged in Iwatobi- with his few friends, and Makoto.

How?

Haru had to leave tomorrow. This was his last night in his home. Makoto offered to sleep over, and he almost refused. He didn't want to see his best friend cry. Haru didn't want his best friend to see him cry. But he agreed- he knew he would regret it deeply if he didn't. He was leaving early in the morning, so he would have to say goodbye in the afternoon, and he wouldn't have been able to sleep.

So Mako was here, and Haru was sitting on the bed beside him, and they were watching some movie that was playing on TV that Haru had forgot the name of long ago. The movie was reduced to white noise, only a whisper compared to the thoughts in his head.

What will my new school be like? What will my family be like? What will my friends be like? Will I even have friends? Will my friends be sad?

Will Mako be sad?

Will Mako be happy?

Will they all be relieved that finally, the dark cloud he was would finally be leaving?

These thoughts bounced violently around his head. They hurt him, these thoughts. They were so painful that Haru even started to cry. He tried to be quiet but Mako turned around almost instantly.

"Haru!" He gasped softly, shutting the TV off. "Don't cry! What's wrong?"

Haru pulled his knees to his chest, burying his face in his arms. This is exactly what he didn't want. But he secretly wanted it to happen, just so he could feel Makoto's arms around him, comforting him gently. Mako was always so gentle.

Mako softly wrapped his arms around his friend, and Haru shoved his face into Makoto's shirt, now sobbing. He was going to miss this, Mako always being there when he needed him. For the first time since the day before kindergarten started, he was going to be alone.

"Hey, hey.." Mako whispered into Haru's neck, rubbing soft circles into his back. "Don't cry, ok? You're going to be fine. We're going to be fine. Everything's ok.."

Mako continued to whisper nonsensically, but it comforted him. All of it did. The gentle rubbing on his back, the white noise in his ears, the soft scent of chlorine wafting from Mako's shirt, even the taste of the tears dripping into his mouth and onto their legs.

"It's all going to be ok.." Mako's voice broke and he held Haru tighter.

Haruka leaned away from Mako's chest to look up at his friend. Sure enough, Mako's shoulders were softly shaking, tears now flowing down his cheeks.

He smiled sadly, wiping tears off of his neck. "You won't even miss us."

Haru shook his head vigorously and wrapped his arms around his friend. "I'm going to miss you so much, Makoto Tachibana. More than you can even know. You're the only person I really trust, the only person always there, and I'm just the one keeping you back. You'll probably be happier when I'm gone. And I'll be fine, I don't mind being alone."

"Haru you're not going to be alone. We can always visit eachother, we can always call eachother, and you probably won't even be gone for long. And don't you think for a second that you're holding me back. If anything, you're lifting me up."

Haru began to sob again, and had somehow moved into Mako's lap, but it wasn't uncomfortable. The proximity of the two boys only made them relax even more, and Haru clung to Mako's shirt, which was now damp from both of their tears.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Haru-chan." Makoto confessed.

Haru's eyes widened. "You're going to miss me?"

Makoto laughed a genuine laugh. "Of course I will. You're my best friend, and you have been since Kindergarten. You always will be."

Haru placed his forehead on Mako's shoulder, contemplating the warmth rising in his chest. Love, he decided. That's what it was. Something he didn't feel like he had for anything other than the water.. and maybe mackerel. He realized he loved Mako, more than he had ever loved anything before.

Haru leaned his head back and gazed up at Makoto's gentle green eyes, and Mako smiled at him. He placed his forehead on Mako's, their lips inches apart.

"Do you love me?" Haru whispered.

Mako seemed confused. "What do you mean, Haru?"

Haru repeated his question. "Do. You. Love. Me?"

Mako thought for a couple seconds. "I.. I guess... Yes. I do love you Haru. A lot."

Haru smiled, and by instinct, moved his hands to Makoto's cheeks. Closing the distance between their lips so much that Haru could feel Mako's breath against his, Haru closed his eyes.

"I love you too." Haru hummed, closing the remaining distance between their mouths.

Makoto didn't hesitate, placing his hands on Haru's hips right under the hem of his t-shirt. Haru had never kissed anybody before, but instinct had gotten him this far, so he decided to let it guide him through, holding his hand. He softly moved forward, wrapping his legs around Mako's hips, and moving his hands up to tangle them in his soft brown hair. Mako's hands moved up under his shirt, rubbing Haru's back.

They paused briefly for breath, and Mako scooched forward, grabbing Haru's wrists and pinning him to the wall. Then their lips were together again, fighting for dominance one more. The back of Haru's head was pressed against the wall, just like his back and hands. He didn't argue. He just relished the taste of Mako's mouth, the feel of his legs under his.

They broke apart again, panting gently, and Mako let go of Haru's wrists, moving his hands down to lace their fingers together. A single tear rolled out of Haru's eye, and Makoto kissed it tenderly away.

Another thing to miss.

Haru had never been drunk before, but he thought this would be pretty close to replicating the feeling. His forehead against Mako's, thier noses touching. He almost felt like if he blinked, he would drift away.

Then Mako placed his hands on Haru's cheeks, their fingers still laced together. He gently pulled Haru towards him, and placed a long, chaste kiss on his lips before lying down on the bed, pulling Haru on top of him. Haru rolled slightly, and settled down beside Mako, his head resting on his shoulder, his hand resting on his chest. Mako gently wrapped an arm around Haru's waist, and placed his other hand on his cheek.

Mako kissed Haru's forehead, and then they were asleep.

Haru woke up first, for once. He lay contently in Mako's arms, wanting to stay there forever. But he knew his mother was going to be expecting him at 7:00. He softly retracted his arms, then gazed for a second at Mako's face before gently sitting up and getting off of the bed.

He had packed the day before, his bags were lying near the door. He only had a backpack and a small duffel bag. Haru realized that he hadn't changed out of the clothes he wore yesterday, but he didn't care. His mother was tearing him away from the only love he had ever had. He couldn't care less if she wanted him to change his clothes.

He picked up the bags, but paused when he saw what was lying beside them. Makoto's sweater, thrown aside yesterday afternoon. Haru picked it up without hesitation and pulled it over his head. This would be his comfort, whenever he wouldn't be able to call Mako. This would be his remedy. He thought for a second about leaving a note, but he didn't. Makoto was smart. He would know who took it.

He picked up his bags, and walked over to the bed. He leaned over gently and whispered. "Goodbye, Makoto. I love you." and kissed him, then got up and walked to the door. His hand paused on the doorknob, and he gazed back at the boy sleeping in his bed instead of on a cot on the floor.

For a second, Haru felt as if Mako had kissed him back.

 **A/N:** **See I made up for sad Haru and Mako by putting some epic makeout scene in there okay you happy? Good. Reviews are well appreciated- if you review I'll give you free invisible cookies! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Well I changed my mind. I had some strange ideas while trying to fall asleep and stuff soooooooo the one-shot may potentially turn into an actual story. So enjoy!**

 **And I still don't own Free!.**

 **Sigh.**

Haru greeted his mother less than extravagantly.

When he caught sight of her, he simply nodded. She was very excited to see him, but all she received was a stiff pat on the back when she hugged him.

"It's so good to see you, Haruka." His mom stepped back, slightly upset by his lack of excitement.

He glared at her but nodded politely. "Why are you taking me away from my home?" He asked bitterly.

She seemed sad for a fleeting moment, but then shook her head slightly and smiled. "I'll tell you on the train."

Haru sighed and buried his chin into the neck of Makoto's sweater, walking several paces behind his mother towards the train. His phone beeped, alerting him of a text and he was sure he knew who it was from. Haru chose to ignore it, knowing he would just want to turn back more if he saw what Makoto had to say. He sat beside his mother on the train, but only because he wanted to know what was so important that she would take him away from the only love, trust, and safety he knew. In the beginning she didn't speak, and Haru began to grow annoyed.

"Are you going to tell me, or what?" Haru mumbled impatiently.

His mother took a deep breath. "Yes. I will. Something terrible has happened to your father, and he has requested to see you before something worse happens." She folded her hands in her lap and took another breath. "He has been involved in a terrible car accident, and he is currently residing in the ICU ward at the Tokyo University Hospital. He has suffered terrible brain and spine damage, and they believe he doesn't have much longer to live. I hope you can agree that this is a valid reason. Also, if he dies.." She paused to wipe a single tear from her cheek. "I will need help to settle the house and his will.. That's why I need you in Tokyo."

Haru looked away from her. He did see that as a valid reason. She was still his mother, and if his father died it would be his duty to care for her. That wouldn't stop him from wishing he was at home with Makoto, his constant.

Haru hesitantly pulled his phone from his pocket and turned it on. He was on the train already, he couldn't turn back now. As he expected, a message notification popped up on the screen, and the text was from Makoto. It said: _Are you on the train safely?._ Haru shook his head softly. Makoto was such a worrier. _Yes._ Haru replied simply. He was almost glad that Mako wasn't acting like they were lovers, and deep down he knew that the friendship beneath the love would never change. Haru nearly smiled, just thinking about the boy that kissed his tears away. Then he remembered how far away from each other they would be, and remained frowning.

Haru's mother, being a mother, wanted to continue conversation. "That's a really nice sweater, Haruka. Where'd you get it?"

Haru gritted his teeth. "A friend's." He stated simply.

"Oh." She didn't prod any further on that topic. "I think you'll like the school there."

"I highly doubt that."

"Oh."

Haru didn't want to talk, and he was trying to make that as obvious as he could.

"There's a pool."

 _Tempting, mother._ Haru thought. _Verrry tempting._

Haru pulled out his phone in a desperate attempt to dispel his mother's lame attempts at small talk. Another text from Mako. _That's great. How's your mom?_

Haru decided to ignore the second part. _Can you call me?_ Haru asked. Makoto replied almost immediately: _Sure. May I ask why?_

 _Just want to hear your voice._

Makoto called almost immediately. "When did you get so romantic?"

Haru didn't reply. He wanted to say 'Since last night.' but he _was_ in a train.

"Just tell me a story or something." Haru mumbled. His mother stared quizzically at him, but he ignored her.

"I don't have long, school starts soon, but sure." Makoto paused to think, laughing. "Okay, here's one I don't think you've heard yet. I remember on one of my birthdays, Ren and Ran woke up at 12:01, so it had just turned my birthday. They ran into my room, and jumped on the bad, screaming 'MAK-MAK IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY'."

Haru smiled softly at the nickname. "I am definitely going to call you that for the rest of your life."

"Oh gosh. I think that's why I've never told that before. Mak-Mak is even worse than Mako-Chan."

Haru could always ask for Makoto to tell him a story, and it would always cheer him up, however slightly.

"Oh crap, look at the time. I'm going to be late for school! Sorry, Haru I have to go."

"Ok." Haru was a little upset to say goodbye to Makoto for the second time today, but the story made him smile.

"Bye Haru.." Makoto paused. "I love you.."

Haru smiled a real smile. He longed to say 'I love you' back, but he was, however, on a train. "Me too." He settled for. He was sure Mako would understand.

Haru waited for Makoto to hang up, then shoved his phone into his pocket and leaned his face into the palm of his hand.

His mother had been staring at him for the entire time. "Who was that?"

Haru didn't respond. Then, as a second thought he pulled his phone back out and changed Makoto's contact name to Mak-Mak. As a third thought, he screenshot it and sent the picture to Mako. He then shoved his phone back into his pocket and remained silent. Soft conversations continued around him, the whirring sounds of the train, the soft tapping of foots as people listened to music through their earbuds. This was all white noise in Haruka's ears. The only sound he concentrated on was the memory of Mako's voice. He light in his laugh, the obvious concern in his voice when he apologized for needing to go to school.. the passion hidden in his simple 'I love you'. The 'I love you' was what he repeated in his mind the most.

 **A/N:** **Since I'm actually going to make this a story, I thought this chapter would be fun to kind of develop their personalities in my style a bit. Hope it was enjoyable, woohoo. In the next chapter some important crap may go down, who knows. Might meet Daddy, who knows? c;; If you review, I'll give you free invisible cookies. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Officially having a description contest- if anyone can come up with a description for what I have so far I will use it because I can't write descriptions for long stories lol. Some intense crap is gonna go down- get some popcorn and a stuffed animal to chew the ears off of.**

 **Just me?**

 **Still don't own Free!.**

Haru picked at the meal in front of him. It was his third day away from home, but his mother was trying valiantly to make him like it in Tokyo. She had even made mackerel today, knowing that it was his favourite. Haru obviously couldn't resist mackerel, but he still ate it silently and with a frown. It wasn't the same as when Makoto would come over to keep him company for dinner.

His mother looked up suddenly. "Haru, would you like to stay here? In Tokyo? School will start soon, you might enjoy it."

Haru wasn't surprised. She had been hinting at him staying ever since he got there. He simply shook his head, continuing to slowly eat his fish.

"But you don't even know yet!" She added, raising her voice slightly. "The school has better tech, the pool is bigger, and this house is nicer than what you have in Iwatobi. I know you'll make new friends, if that's what you're worried about."

"What if I don't want to stay here?" Haru mumbled.

"You've only been here for three days, Haru."

"What if I don't want to stay here?" Haru repeated, now yelling, making his mother flinch. "I have friends over there that have loved me more than you have in my entire life. I'm happy there." He continued, still yelling. "And there's also somebody there that loves me, and I love him. He is the only person I trust, my only safety, and the only person who has always been there for me. You tore us apart, mother. How can you ask me to stay here when he is so far away? In fact, I really want to go back home."

Haru's mom didn't speak for a while, but finally squeaked "Him?"

Haru's eyes widened. His mom didn't even know he was gay. Then he frowned. "Does it matter?"

She shook her head softly, and seemed to choose her next words with care. "Haruka, I am your mother. You need to stay here.. I need you here."

Haru had a rare moment of sympathy.. since his father had died yesterday, she would now be completely alone.

"Why don't you come to Iwatobi?" He asked softly. "You could live with me."

His mother seemed to ponder again, making sure she wouldn't say anything wrong. Haru yelling had shaken her. "I would still need to sell this house," She gestured vaguely to the room around her. "Most of the belongings, and settle.."She paused softly and took a deep breath. "Your father's will. That could take months, even years. I need you to help me. That's why I'm putting you in school here for the time being. So even if you aren't going to move here permanently, you won't be able to return to Iwatobi anytime soon, I'm afraid."

Haru shoved his hands into the pockets of Makoto's hoodie. "Ok." He relented. "But on one condition."

Haru's mom seemed relieved. "Sure."

"We need to be able to see eachother. Frequently, if it's fine. I'm sure his parents would be okay with him visiting over here if that's..." Haru searched for the right word. "Convenient for you."

"Of course!" His mom replied. "It would be better if he came over. He could even stay for March Break, if it's fine on his side."

Haru wordlessly walked upstairs to his room. He might have heard his mother ask "What's his name?" but he ignored it.

Sitting down on his bed, he pulled out his phone and called Makoto. He would be done school and practice by now, and he hoped that he wouldn't interrupt Mako's dinner.

Makoto picked up instantly, as if he had been waiting for the call. "Hey babe." Mako had taken to calling him that, simply because he knew it made Haru feel silly.

Nanase had his revenge. "Hello, Mak-Mak."

"You won't let that go will you?" Haru could hear Makoto's smile.

Mako could hear his too. "No."

Makoto laughed, his Haru laugh he called it. Haru knew why, but only he did. Mako always had a different light in his smile, his laugh, even his voice. It had been there for a while, but Haru only noticed it recently, three days ago, specifically. He had asked what it was, why his voice sounded different when he spoke to him. Makoto had simply said "Love" and laughed hypnotically again.

"I have news." Haru said.

"Good news?"

"Yeah. My mom says you can come visit, and if it's fine with your parents you can stay for March Break." Haru tried not to sound too excited. Don't get your hopes up, he reminded himself.

"That would be great! Ran and Ren might disagree, but I'm sure my parents would be willing. It would be fun to visit Tokyo." Makoto sounded excited as well. "I'm going to ask, give me a minute."

Longest minute of Haru's life.

There was shuffling as Makoto rushed to pick up his phone from his bed again. "They said it was fine! This is great!" There was some thumping, which Haru assumed was Makoto doing his happy dance.

"That is great. You can even be there for the funeral." Haru smiled a rare smile. Mako had that affect on everyone, especially Haru.

"Yeah. Well, I have to go help put the twins to bed." Mako sighed. "Goodnight, I love you. See you Saturday."

"Love you too." Haru replied, still grinning. He waited for Mako to hang up, which had become their custom. There was a longer pause than usual before Makoto hung up, but he did.

They had called eachother every day for the past three days. He recalled their conversation yesterday.

 _"How's your father?" Makoto had asked gently._

 _Haru sighed. "He's gone. Died around 11 this morning. Even if he survived, he would have been paralyzed from the shoulders down.."_

 _"Oh Haru.." Mako breathed, nearly whispering. "How are you doing?"_

 _"I'm not sad, if that's what you're wondering." He lied the smallest bit. He didn't want Makoto to worry. "I'm just.. confused."_

 _"How so?" The concern was apparent in his voice._

 _"Right before he died.. he turned his head to me and said that he was sorry."_

Haru fiddled with his phone case. His father's words didn't really confuse him, but he didn't want to tell Makoto why. He hadn't told anybody why. His father was away very often on "business trips" and Haru frequently had to stay at Makoto's house, sometimes even for months because his mother simply didn't want him at home sometimes. When he was alone with his mother for long periods at a time, there were less than great results. That's probably why Makoto made him feel more at home than his own house. His Mother didn't start work again until after March Break, when Haru started at his new school.

March Break.

Today was Wednesday, and Makoto was coming on Saturday, the day of his dad's funeral.

Three more days.

 **A/N: I have lots of ideas for their week together, so look forward to that. Maybe I'll drown Makoto. Maybe I'll drown Haruka. Maybe I'll drown mom. Who knows?**

 **Review for free invisible cookies! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sit tight, this chapters a bit longer than the other ones.**

 **Still don't own Free!, despite my countless letters of pleading.**

5 minutes.

5 minutes until 9:00.

5 minutes until Makoto's train arrived.

Mako had texted him to tell him that the train was on time, and he should be at Haru's house in about ten minutes. (Haru's house was five minutes from the station). The past two days had been horrible for Haru, but his mom kept him busy organizing his fathers funeral, though that wasn't enough to distract him. Makoto was going to be his for a week- a whole week! He had several things planned, which had surprised Makoto because Haru just did whatever, he never normally planned things. "You're special." Haru had said and blushed.

Makoto convinced Haru to get FaceTime, which he hadn't much need for until now. So Makoto saw the blush, and could see when Haru smiled as Makoto began to blush as well.

9:00

Makoto texted him, saying that he was heading over now. Haru waited on the coach by the door, gazing out the window restlessly.

9:01

9:03

Haru fiddled with his phone case again. He decided to stop looking at the time, and let it be a surprise. Without him knowing, it turned 9:04 and then 9:05. All Haru knew was there was a brown-haired boy walking down the sidewalk towards his house.

Haru's heart thumped. He didn't know why he was so excited- he had only been gone for a week. He put his phone into the pocket of Mako's sweater and stood by the door, waiting. He only let Makoto knock once, then opened the door excitedly.

They stared at eachother for a few seconds and then Haru fell into Mako's arms, pressing his cheek against his chest.

"Nice sweater, babe." Makoto laughed.

Haru blushed softly before tilting his head up and catching Mako's lips on his own. Makoto kicked the door closed and pulled his backpack off of his shoulders.

"Where can I put this?" Makoto asked.

Haru grabbed his wrist and led him upstairs. "Just put it in my room."

Haruka opened the door to his room, and quickly closed it. He knew he would have to reveal Makoto to his mother eventually, but he wanted a couple minutes just for them. Mako put his bag down beside the bed, sighed, and lied down on the blue duvet, lacing his fingers behind his head. Haru lied down on the bed as well, perpendicular to Makoto so that he could rest his head on his stomach.

"This is a nice place." Mako closed his eyes.

Haru looked up at him, tilting his head to the side. The taller boy looked so peaceful, and Haru was reminded of that night a week ago when he had kissed his sleeping lips goodbye. Was Makoto asleep?

Haru propped himself up in his elbow and looked at the boy, who's breathing had become shallow and deep. He fell asleep! Haru laughed softly and sat up, then moved so that he was straddling Mako's stomach. Makoto didn't move or respond in any way, so Haru gently bent down and kissed him, and wasn't surprised when Mako's hands reached up, wrapping around Haru's neck and pulling his face closer. Makoto sat up, so that Haru was sitting in his lap, and Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto's shoulders before pulling away. He placed his face very close to Mako's, teasing him.

"You fell asleep." He whispered.

Mako laughed. "That was a very creative way to wake me up."

"But you liked it, right?"

He nodded. "Wake me up like that every day that you can, ok?"

Haru blushed. "I will." He mumbled before quickly leaning in and kissing him once more.

Makoto pushed Haru off of him gently, stood up, and stretched. "Where's your mom?" He asked.

Haru stood up and sighed. "She's excited to meet you."

"Meet me?" Makoto had met Mrs. Nanase before, so he wasn't sure what Haru meant.

"I haven't really told her your name yet." Haru confessed.

"That's awful nice of her, to let me come if she doesn't know me." Makoto snorted. "Supposedly."

"I made sure she knew it was very important to me." Haru replied with a fleeting smirk, but Makoto caught it.

"Well, shall we?" He asked, extending his hand.

Haru linked their fingers together and they walked silently downstairs.

"Ah, i thought I heard the door open, but I wanted to leave you two alone for a bit." His mother winked as they walked into the kitchen. "You look awfully familiar, do I know you?"

Makoto smiled and extended his hand. "I'm Makoto Tachibana. It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Nanase."

Haru's mom seemed quite surprised as she shook Mako's hand and slowly pulled him into a hug. "That's quite unexpected. It's nice to see you too, though."

She finally released him and Makoto returned to standing beside Haru again. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss, Mrs. Nanase."

"I am too." She said softly, then gestured to the couch. "Please, make yourself at home."

Makoto sat down on the couch, and Haru reluctantly sat beside him, and grabbed his hand. Mako was between Haru and his mother. They had some typical conversation, how've you beens and how's your familys, but Haru didn't really pay attention, concentrating only the feel of Makoto's hand in his.

Eventually the topic of the funeral was approached. The funeral was going to be at 11:00, with lunch afterwards in the church hall. He hadn't picked out his outfit yet, he had wanted Makoto to help with that. Haru didn't like dressing up, but Mako did and he was very helpful in that sense.

"Oh my!" His mother gasped. "It's already 10:00, and we need to be at the church by 10:30. We'd better go get ready."

Haru wordlessly stood up and pulled Makoto upstairs, Makoto waving to his mother.

"I don't know what to wear." Haru stated, opening his closet.

"Seriously?" Makoto shook his head good-naturedly while pulling his own outfit out of his bag.

Haru rifled through his few shirts, looking for something 'dressy' enough. "I wanted to wait so you could help me."

He turned back towards Makoto, who was now changing his shirt. His back was facing Haru, and he couldn't help but stare when Mako's back muscles flexed as he pulled on his shirt. It was a black button up shirt, with light grey dots. Mako stayed in his blue jeans. He pulled on a dark grey blazer, straightened the collar, and turned around.

"That looks nice." Haru said. "Can you help me now?"

Mako nodded and walked over to the closet. He looked through the few shirts, and decided on a navy blue button up shirt with thin dark grey stripes. He handed that to Haru and continued to look for a jacket as he put it on. The only jacket was a black blazer, but Makoto decided it was acceptable. He also decided that the jeans Haru was wearing would be acceptable as well, partly because he didn't own dress pants.

Haru was reluctant to remove the green sweater, but he did. He wasn't wearing a shirt underneath it. Haru pulled his arms into the sleeves of the shirt Makoto picked up, and was about to button it up, when Mako grabbed both of his hands. He let go of Haru's hands and began to button the shirt up himself, pulling a blush from Haru's cheeks. He also helped Haru into his jacket, which was all unnecessary but it was one of the little things that Makoto did just because he knew Haru would like it.

"Come on, handsome." Makoto began to head downstairs, Haru following close behind, still blushing.

As they were putting their shoes on, Haru's mother also walked down the stairs. She was wearing a sleeveless lacy black dress with a blue cardigan.

"You look lovely, Mrs. Nanase." Makoto smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled back. "And please, call me Miyuki."

"That's a lovely name." Makoto was always charming. "Doesn't it mean beautiful happiness or something like that?"

Haru raised an eyebrow at him, but he didn't notice.

"Yes it does, as a matter of fact." Miyuki Nanase slipped her feet into a pair of black beaded sandals.

Haru envied how Makoto could maintain a conversation with such ease.

They walked out of the house, and Haru and Mako both sat in the back, so they could be next to eachother, holding hands. Haru was worried about how his family would react to seeing him- and to seeing Makoto. How would he introduce him? Haru decided to leave that up to Mako. He was a lot more social, and he seemed to always know what to say. Within a few minutes they were at the church, right on time.

"This is such a beautiful church, Miyuki." Makoto gazed in awe at the paintings and the stain glass windows.

Mrs. Nanase smiled. "It is, isn't it. Akio would've loved it."

They turned away from the church and walked downstairs to the hall. There were bristolblarzs with pictures and other stuff of the same nature on them, and some other decorations. Easels were lying beside them.

"There aren't many people coming. Can you boys set up five tables, eight chairs each? Then we can arrange the place settings. I'll work on the boards."

Haru and Mako nodded, and walked over to where some tables where leaning against the wall, chairs stacked neatly beside them.

"I'll do tables, you do chairs?" Makoto asked.

Haru nodded again. Makoto began to roll the circular tables towards various places in the hall. Haru took a stack of eight chairs and pushed them towards the table Mako was currently setting up, and placed the chairs one by one. They continued this wordlessly until all chairs and tables were set up. Miyuki had set up the easels around the room, and put the various Bristol boards on them. The boards just had collages of pictures from various moments in Akio Nanase's life, there were even pictures from when he was a baby.

"We also need to set the places."

Haru and Makoto got to work setting the tables. When they were all finished, it was 10:50. All of them then headed upstairs so they could receive family members and friends.

Soon everybody was sat in pews and the funeral was about to start. Mako got several questioning stares, but the guests decided to wait until after the service to ask. Soon the casket was being processed down the aisle, and the service began.

 **A/N: I haven't been to many funerals, so I can't describe what happens during the service itself. Sorry if I get any information wrong, including the reception afterwards, I am very Canadian and don't know much about Japanese traditions. Maybe somebody can tell me about it via review?**

Everybody was solemn as they walked downstairs to the hall. When they were in the hall, many tears were shed and many hugs were given. Haru just stood beside Makoto, who was standing beside Miyuki, who was standing near the door. Haru had held Mako's hand for the entire service, and still was. Many people had come to console Haru's mother, but she had been strong through the entire service. Miyuki did not shed a single tear.

Several people said hi to Haru as well, marvelling at how much he's grown, asked him how he'd been. He answered simply with "Good" to most questions, blaming his anti-social attitude on sadness. He was a little sad, of course. His father had died, after all. But he wasn't as sad as some people would expect him to be.

Nobody had asked who Makoto was yet, but he had gotten many stares and glances. Some people whispered as they walked away. Mako didn't seem to mind. He just smiled kindly at them, occasionally waving. Haru wondered if anybody recognized him. They had spent Christmas together often, and Makoto had been to all of his birthday parties.

Eventually everybody sat down for lunch. Haru's table consisted of himself, Makoto, Miyuki, his Uncle Souta, his Aunt Toki, and his twin cousins Ume and Umi. His cousins were 10, and had been staring at Makoto the entire time.

Lunch was served, an eggplant dish with a ginger-type glaze. Haru picked at it, but Makoto seemed to enjoy it.

"I know it isn't mackerel," Mako whispered to Haru "But it's not that bad. You should try it."

Haru reluctantly held a piece to his mouth and ate it. Chewing thoughtfully, he nodded.

Makoto grinned. "See?"

Ume looked up. "Why are you smiling?"

Makoto shrugged "Because Haru is eating something other than mackerel for once."

"Oh." Ume continued to eat her food.

"Haru?" Umi asked.

Haru looked at her. He knew what was coming.

"Who is he, anyways?"

Haru glanced at Makoto, and somehow he got the message without needing to hear Haru's words.

"I'm Makoto Tachibana, Haru's boyfriend. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, Umi." Mako smiled softly once again.

Makoto could sense the tension in Haru's muscles, and held his hand under the table. Haru relaxed the smallest bit. His Aunt's, Uncle's, and cousin's eyes all widened.

"Oh I remember you!" Aunt Toki said. "It's very nice to see you, Makoto."

Uncle Souta nodded. After a while, they had all returned to normal conversation.

"Mako?" Haru whispered, squeezing his hand.

"Hm?" Makoto squeezed his hand back.

"Thank you."

 **A/N: Yeah it's long. Once again, I'm sorry for being so uneducated in the ways of Japanese culture. I still don't have a description, so I would be very grateful if somebody could write me one. Review for free invisible cookies! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I** **think this description is acceptable for now, but if anybody still has ideas, they are very welcome. Hope you enjoy!**

They only got home from the funeral at about 4:00. Everybody was very tired, so Miyuki Nanase decided to take a nap upstairs, and Haru and Makoto watched a movie in the living room. Haru had chose Dolphin Tale, which didn't surprise Mako in any way. They had immediately began to cuddle as the movie started, Haru snuggling under Makoto's arm.

They were only five minutes into the movie, when Haru suddenly twisted his head to kiss the crook of the brunette's neck. He swung his leg over so that he was sitting in Mako's lap, then tilted his chin up to kiss his boyfriend's lips. Makoto hummed softly, putting his hands on Haru's hips, rubbing slow circles. Haru explored the other boy's shoulders and chest with his own hands.

They leaned towards eachother again, closer this time. Their lips met, and Haru parted his lips immediately, allowing Makoto to sweep his tongue against his own. Haru moved his hands to the back of Mako's neck, working his fingers gently into the soft brown hair.

They pulled away slowly, panting harshly. Haru allowed himself to analyze the man in front of him, the perfect man. The only person who truly loved him. The only person that he truly loved.

Why would he truly love his parents? They never truly loved him. They were always angry at him for things he didn't do, and he never felt safe when he was alone with them. But he felt safe with Makoto, he always had. He felt like he always would.

Haru fell onto Makoto's chest, craving the embrace that his childhood had lacked.

"I love you, Haru." Makoto placed a kiss on his black hair.

Haru fiddled with the hem of Mako's shirt. "I love you too."

Haru fell asleep with the sound of Makoto's heart resonating in his ears.

Mako had fallen asleep shortly after Haru did. Miyuki was amused when she walked downstairs to fix dinner, awake from her nap. She turned the tv off, and covered their bodies with a blanket lying on the floor. She stepped back and smiled at the pair with satisfaction. But the smile turned slowly to a frown of jealousy. She didn't have anybody to love her like that. Not even her own son. Why was this Tachibana kid loved by her son more than she was? Then she mentally chastised herself as she walked to the kitchen.

 _This is why he stayed back._ She thought _. It's your fault he doesn't love you, don't make it worse._

But she couldn't get the frown off of her face.

Haru didn't remember being put back into his bed, but that's where he woke up. He stretched softly, aware of the dip in the mattress beside him signifying another person. He moved his head to the side to stare at Makoto beside him, and reached out to stroke the sleeping man's face. He surprised himself and moved closer, wrapping his arms around his broad form. Haru normally wasn't bold like this, he normally would just keep to himself. Makoto changed him in that way, he was always open around Mako. He had that affect on everybody, but especially Haru.

Mako showed no signs of waking, so Haru sighed and decided to go back to sleep. Haru had just settled down when a hand was pressed into his back.

"Morning." Haru mumbled against Makoto's chest.

"Good morning." Makoto replied, brushing his lips against Haru's nose.

Haru scrunched his eyes up and blushed. "That tickled."

"Oh really now?" Makoto answered with a mischievous glint in his eye. "It tickled, did it?"

Haru looked at Makoto earnestly. "Please don't." His eyes screamed. Mako didn't listen.

Makoto kneeled over Haru, kissing his lips lightly again before running the tips of his fingers up Haru's stomach.

Haru grinned, then changed abruptly back to no expression as soon as he stopped tickling.

"Makoto." He poured all of his meaning into that one word.

Makoto smiled widely against Haru's lips as he traced his fingertips up Haru's arms.

This time Haru squirmed uncomfortably. "Please, Makoto. Stop."

Makoto smiled again, but reluctantly crawled off. He was always able to tell what Haru was thinking, just by looking at his eyes. When Haru seemed to have an emotionless face, his blue eyes betrayed him. And right now, his eyes weren't kidding.

"Fine." Makoto got off the bed and stretched. He smiled at Haru, who was now propped up on one elbow. "Let's get some breakfast."

Haru nodded, and got out of bed as well. They had changed into their pajamas before beginning the movie, so that was what they were wearing as they trudged sleepily down the stairs together. Then Haru suddenly turned around and walked back towards his room.

"Haru-chan?" Makoto questioned, following him.

Makoto entered the room just in time to see Haru pulling a very familiar green sweater over his head. He then walked wordlessly back out of his room and down the stairs into the kitchen. Makoto shook his head and laughed to himself, and trotted down the stairs.

"You boys are up early!" Miyuki joked, but there was something different hidden in her eyes.

Mako and Haru glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall- 10:47.

"We weren't even up late!" Makoto laughed.

He glanced at Haru, but he had no hint of even a smile. Makoto suspected that Haru had also seen the unique glint in his mother's eyes. He assumed that it was a remnant of sadness from the funeral yesterday, but he wasn't entirely sure.

Miyuki put up a good facade. "I noticed! How did you guys end up getting back to bed?"

"I woke up around midnight, and just carried him upstairs." The pair both blushed at the thought.

The glint returned to Mrs. Nanase's eyes, but she covered it up with a smile. "That was very thoughtful of you, Mako. What would you boys like for breakfast?"

Haru just looked at Makoto, who was grinning gently. "I think Haru wants mackerel."

The glint had returned, and she didn't bother hiding it this time. "I'm going to read."

With that, she stalked upstairs. As soon as she was out of the room Haru collapsed into a chair, sighed, and buried his head in his hands.

"Haru-Chan? What's wrong?" Makoto sat in a chair beside him.

Now that he was alone with Makoto, Haru was free to speak his mind. "She's doing the thing she does. Where she gets mad at me for no reason."

Makoto placed his hand on Haru's knee. "You don't know that for sure, Haru."

"Yes I do." Haru removed his hands from his face and crossed them in front of his chest. "She gets a look in her eye, I look I came to know too well in my childhood."

Makoto didn't know much about Haru's family life, he was never open about it until now. "Is that... is that why you stayed behind?"

Haru decided that it was time to tell Mako the truth. When family life was approached, Haru would normally brush it off and avoid the topic-in his own way, of course. He would get his own look in his eyes, a look that told Mako to drop it. But now he was closer than ever to Makoto, he was comfortable with the truth. But that didn't stop the fear from seeping into his eyes, betraying his feelings to the ever-observant Makoto.

"They would get angry a lot." Haru confessed quietly, staring at his bare feet. "And I honestly never knew why, to this day. They would be mad at somebody at work, or a relative, but would take it out on me. They wouldn't just yell at me, either. Sometimes they threw things at me, even hit me." He shook his head with remorse. "I thought that was all over, but I guess not. Just be careful around her.. I couldn't bear it if she hurt you."

It stunned Makoto that Haru talked about this like it was an every day occurrence. He then realized that it might have been, until Haru decided to live on his own. He had always wondered why Haru was always so quiet.. was this why? Was this one of the reasons why he had been so reluctant to leave Iwatobi? When Haru had said that Makoto was the only person he loved, the only person he trusted, was this the reason that was true?

"Oh Haru.." Makoto breathed, reaching across to hug his friend. "I never even knew.. I'm so sorry."

Haru circled his arms around the other boy's waist. His eyes seem to ask Makoto not to apologize. "It's not your fault" they said.

"I know it isn't my fault." Makoto whispered into his hair, replying to Haru's unspoken plea. "That doesn't make me any less sorry for you."

Haru groaned, and spoke with words this time. "Why do you care so much for someone like me?"

"Because I love you, Haru-Chan." Makoto grinned, kissing his raven hair.

"Drop the chan." Haru buried his head in Makoto's neck.

But he secretly adored it.

 **A/N: I always wondered why Haru was always so quiet. And I know Haru has been kinda OOC in the past couple chapters, so I'll try to work on that lol. But in my eyes he did kinda open up at the end of Eternal Summer...**

 **Review for free invisible cookies! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So Haru's mom is abusive. Great. I hope you understand that some conflict is needed for a plot of some sort.**

 **Don't worry, it gets a lot worse.**

 **I don't own Free!, btw.**

Waking up beside Makoto was probably Haru's favourite thing in the world.

Besides water, of course.

Waking up to see his shimmering green eyes, or his toned back, always sent shivers down Haru's spine. He would stare contentedly at Makoto for sometimes an hour before finally waking him up with a kiss. Then Mako would always grumble softly against Haru's lips, but never really protested. Rather, brought his arms around the smaller boy's neck too bring him closer. They would lay for a while and then get up to get breakfast.

Often his mother was already doing something, sorting through papers or doing something else to keep her busy. Something nagged in both boys minds, remembering the strange look in her eye, but neither mentioned it. Instead they would keep busy themselves, going for long walks, eating at different resturaunts, and Makoto even forced Haru to go school shopping on Tuesday.

"I don't need stuff, Makoto." He had replied when Mako first asked, his face blank but his eyes full of the indignance of a five year old. "I have my things from Iwatobi."

Mako had shook his head. "Considering you had to borrow things from me every day, I don't think you have enough stuff."

So Haru was now walking begrudgingly down the street, being dragged about by his boyfriend, who was pointing at several stores along the way. Occasionally they would stop and enter a store, where supplies would be dumped into Haru's arms. And when Makoto was satisfied with Haru's stash of pens and papers, they finally began to journey home.

But Haru didn't walk home. They were about to turn on to his street when he gently pushed Mako in the other direction. Mako didn't question him, he was familiar with this route after just 4 days of staying at Haru's house. They were headed towards the public pool.

Haru's mom was right, it was a pretty big pool. Each day that Mako had been in Tokyo except for the day he arrived, Haru had dragged him to the pool. They didn't do much except for swim, always in lanes beside eachother. And even if they weren't physically beside eachother because of Haru's speed when swimming, it felt almost as if they were just drifting beside eachother, holding hands.

So today wasn't any different, they got in and began to swim, Haru on his front and Makoto on his back. But Makoto had an idea, and decided that since there weren't many people in the pool, he could put it into action.

Taking a deep breath, Makoto ducked his head underwater, and tread until Haru was close to passing him. He was swimming slower than usual, he probably could tell that Mako had stopped swimming. Just as Haru was passing by, Mako darted out to grab his waist, and Haru reluctantly took a breath and allowed himself to be pulled underwater. Then Makoto shot to the surface for another quick breath, and firmly planted his lips on his boyfriend's, remaining underwater. Haru only seemed mildly surprised as they slowly drifted to the bottom of the pool, not bothered by the pressure in their ears. Their lips slowly moved together, careful to keep the water out.

It was the most wonderful experience Haru had ever had- surrounded by two of his favourite things. But it had to end all too soon, the lifeguard would probably catch them if they remained at the bottom much longer, and they both needed breath.

Both boys pushed off of the bottom of the pool, and shot up to the surface. Makoto, afraid of showing affection without the mask of the water, took only two deep breaths before starting to swim again. A smile tugged at Haru's lips as he started to swim again, and even though he couldn't see it, Makoto was beaming.

"Why did you do that?" Haru asked as they walked towards the change rooms after the swimming time was over.

Makoto grinned. "Why the hell not?"

"Isn't it against the rules?" He asked blankly.

Makoto's face instantly turned to panic. "Really? Do you really think so Haru? Oh no oh no oh no we're going to get fined, and arrested, and they'll take my family's house away, and gosh Haru what do we do? We should run. But we can't run because I'll just feel guilty. Haru, why are you smiling?"

He was now pacing around the room, twisting his goggles around in his hands.

"You overreact too much." Haru tried to prevent the corners of his mouth from lifting up unsuccessfully. "I was only joking."

"Haruuuuuuu!" Makoto whined. "You shouldn't do that. You know I overthink things and then my mind kinda just explodes and-"

Haru gently pressed his fingers to Makoto's lips, and ran the other hand over the taller man's shoulders. He chose not to use words, and simply just gazed up at Mako with a smile behind his eyes. Then he raised himself onto his tiptoes and kissed his nose softly, and relished the feeling of his boyfriend melting into his hand, visibly relaxing at his touch.

Makoto took a deep breath and ruffled Haru's hair lovingly. "Thanks, Haru-chan."

Haru pouted softly at the nickname as he resumed getting changed.

 **A/N: YESYESYES ITS SHORT PLEASE DON't KILL ME. I wanted to get something up because I hadn't updated in a while and I just ach. Happy March Break!**

 **Review for free invisible cookies! x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews, I really appreciate them :) I was freaking out with my friend because I was feeling all warm and fuzzy from the love!**

 **The plan didn't work, so I still don't own Free!.**

On Thursday, with only two days left with Makoto, Haru had made special plans. He honestly just wanted to cuddle and play video games on their last day together, so he decided to put his plan into action on Thursday.

They had gone swimming in the morning instead of after lunch, and even though Haru didn't explain, Makoto could see a sort of excited glint in his eyes as they walked to their favourite restaurant for lunch. Even though he tried his hardest not to act excited, Haru couldn't help the smile behind his eyes.

"Haru, are you alright?" Mako grinned. "You seem a little.. excited about something."

Haru looked up quickly, and nearly choked on his mackerel. Then he looked to the side in the pouting way of his, but it was apparent he was hiding a smile.

"I'm fine." He stuttered. "H-how are you?"

Makoto smiled. Haru never got nervous, or generally showed much emotion at all, and was a bit of a sociopath. But recently, especially near Makoto, he was showing more and more emotion. It was almost entertaining for Mako, watching Haru struggle against his previous passive attitude, and slowly begin to open up. Testing him, he reached for Haru's hand and held it on top of the table. Normally, Haru would blush, pull his hands into his lap, wouldn't let Makoto show any affection towards him in public. This time, however, he still blushed. But he didn't pull his hand away. Instead, he laced their fingers and gave his hand a loving squeeze. Mako grinned widely, ignoring the looks that were drawn to them. Haru blushed even harder, noticing the looks, but still didn't remove his hand.

They finished their food, and Haru paid the bill this time, only extracting his hand to fumble with his wallet. As they began to walk down the street, Haru softy slipped his hand into his boyfriend's, and was soon tugging him along, not unlike how Makoto was tugging him through the shops a couple days ago.

"May I ask where we're going, _babe?_ " Mako sighed softly.

Haru blushed gently at the term. "No. It's a surprise."

They continued walking, pleasantly silent, simply enjoying eachother's presence. As they started to come near to Tokyo Bay, Haru finally spoke up.

"Mako.." Haru asked softly. "If it's okay with you, maybe we could go on a boat ride?"

Makoto gasped. "Oh, Haru-chan that would be wonderful! That sounds like a lot of fun!" He squealed softly.

"Yeah." Haru stated, with a slight smile, not bothering to tell him to drop the chan.

He didn't mention it, but Haru was still worried about what had happened during the training camp. But as long as Makoto said it was fine, he would try not to worry. Haru was secretly excited about being able to take Mako on a boat ride.

"Mom has friends that own a boat." Haru gestured to a small motor boat docked near them. "I was bored one day so she said I could go learn how to drive a boat. I only really did it so that I could show it to you."

"That's really sweet, Haru." Makoto smiled, and helped Haru untie the knots.

Once they were both safely inside the boat, Haru started it up, and Makoto complimented him on his boating skills on several occasions. The sun seemed to catch the water the exact same way it caught Makoto's eyes; adding a sparkle to them that really brought them to life. Not once did Mako seem frightened or hesitant, and the amount of trust heaped behind his eyes was apparent to Haru.

Even though Makoto seemed comfortable, it still surprised Haru when he suggested they anchor the boat and go for swim. They were out so deep, that even with goggles, they wouldn't have been able to see the bottom.

"Are you sure, Makoto?" Haru asked.

"I'll be fine, Haru." Makoto replied, and began to take off his shirt.

Since they were swimming before lunch, they still had their swim shorts on underneath. Soon they were both in the water, floating gently beside eachother.

Haru reached over and laced his fingers with Makoto's, and gazed at him over the water.

"I'll miss you." Haru whispered, his words almost getting swept away by the wind.

"I'm going to miss you too." Mako replied, smiling sadly. "Will you be okay?"

Haru knew what he was referring to. "She won't hit me. I don't think so. And I don't really care if she yells at me."

"Do you promise to tell me if something happens between you two?" Makoto ordered, tightening his grip on Haru's hand.

"Tch." Haru turned his head and looked up. "Of course I will, stupid."

"Good." Makoto chuckled. "Now let's have some fun!"

Makoto let go of Haru's hand and began to tread water, and directed a soft splash in Haru's direction. Haru looked up in his version of surprise, but his face quickly twisted into a soft smile as he splashed Makoto just as softly. Haru was hesitant at first while splashing Makoto, not wanting to panic him. But eventually both of them were laughing, and having a full-blown water war.

But then Makoto felt it. The water slowly seeping into his mouth, choking him, burning his lungs. He panicked, moving his arms wildly, only causing himself to swallow more water, and he saw red. His legs locked, and he was slowly sinking, no matter how hard he tried to swim up. The last thing he remembered was hearing his name being called in the distance, from a painstakingly familiar voice.

...

 _Where am I? Why does my chest hurt? Who is that?_ Were some of Makoto's thoughts as he woke up, coughing and sputtering. Haru collapsed as gently as he could on top of him, sobbing softly.

"Haru!" Makoto yelped, quickly pulling him into a shaky embrace. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? God, Makoto why are you so damn selfless? You almost died! For once in your fucking life, be worried about your own safety! I thought I had lost you, again! I even had to perform fucking CPR-" he paused to touch the growing bruise on Makoto's chest softly. "And it was all my fault. I splashed you too hard, I made you panic and it was all my fault and-" Haru's voice broke suddenly, and he pressed his face into Mako's shoulder.

Makoto rubbed Haru's cold back- he still hadn't put his shirt back on. He hadn't even noticed, it was now nearly 5:00, judging from the sun's position.

"I'm fine, Haru. I'm right here." Makoto tilted Haru's chin up, and kissed the tears off of his face.

"Fucking liar." Haru tried to hide his smile against Makoto's chest.

"Are you calm enough now to tell me what happened?" Mako asked, pulling Haru onto his lap.

"Tch." Haru scoffed. "I'm always calm. But I guess I splashed you and some water got in your mouth, causing you to panic. You nearly drowned, but I pulled you out of the water and put you on the boat. You were breathing ok, and you had a pulse, but was still asleep so I sat by your side for about two hours, waiting for you to wake up. I never let go of your hand, never stopped checking your pulse until it vanished. I was almost through three sets of CPR before you finally woke up." Haru slumped against Makoto.

it was a rare speech from Haru, and it was a lot to take in for Mako.

"You were so worried that you didn't remember to put clothes back on?" Makoto whispered into his hair.

"I suppose." Haru mumbled.

Makoto shook his head benignly. "Then I guess we should get dressed, huh?"

Haru didn't reply, instead motioned for Makoto to stay sitting and went to get their clothes. Makoto tried to stand up, but immediately found himself too dizzy, and sat back down.

"You okay?" Haru asked, concern lacing his voice.

Makoto graciously accepted his clothes from Haru. "I'm fine, Haru. Just need some rest, that's all."

Makoto barely caught Haru mumble "Already slept for two hours." through his shirt.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Haru." Mako apologized, pulling his own shirt on.

Haru kissed him to shut him up, and remained a breath away from his face when he pulled away. "Don't you dare apologize to me, Tachibana."

"I won't." He mumbled as he leaned in for another kiss.

The pair locked lips briefly before Haru stood up.

"I have food." Haru explained as he picked up two containers from a box that Makoto hadn't even noticed yet.

"Great!" Makoto smiled. "I was starting to get a bit hungry."

Haru opened Makoto's container and handed him the sandwich from inside. He mumbled a "thank you" before realizing how hungry he really was and digging into his meal. In true Haru fashion, it was a mackerel sandwich. Mako could just imagine the concentration on Haru's face as he prepared it, making sure he got it exactly right.

"You made this right?" Mako asked.

Haru hadn't even taken a bite of his yet, and willingly broke off half and gave it to Makoto, who ate it hesitantly. "Yeah."

"It's really great!" Makoto said between bites. "You're an awesome chef, you know."

Haru blushed softly. "I'm not that great." He mumbled as he finally began to eat what was left of his sandwich.

Makoto shook his head good naturedly, and wrapped his arm around Haru's shoulders. They both shivered involuntarily. The sun was beginning to set, and it was starting to get colder.

"Do you have a blanket somewhere, Haru?" Makoto asked.

Haru wordlessly got up and fetched a blanket from the same box that held the containers. The blanket was soft and fleecy, with dolphins printed on it. The couple snuggled happily underneath it, gazing at the reddening sky.

"Despite the fact that I almost drowned..." Makot admitted. "This has been one of the best nights ever. Thanks Haru."

Haru turned his head and waited until Makoto was looking at him to speak. "As long as you're okay, I am. So if this is one the best nights ever for you, it's the best night ever for me."

Makoto sputtered and blushed. "AWww Haru that's really cutee!"

In true Haru fashion, Makoto soon found his lips against Haru's, which was the best way to be told to shut up.

 **A/N: I put some sad Haru because I wanted to get you guys ready for some of the sh- GREAT STUFF I HAVE PLANNED FOR THIS STORY. I totally don't have any diabolical blueprints or anything..**

 **coughbwahahacough**

 **Review for free invisible cookies. x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Finally. It's been a while, I guess. Sorryyy c(='-'=c).**

 **I don't own Free!, sadly.**

True to his word, Haru made Makoto cuddle with him all day, only leaving the house for their morning swim. But little did he know, Mako had made some plans of his own.

"Ok, get up and get dressed." Makoto finally said at 4:30. "We're going out!"

Haru groaned. "But I'm so comfortable right here!"

Haru was currently sitting in Makoto's lap, head resting in the crook of his neck. Makoto smiled at him, but picked him up with ease, making him stand up. Then Mako walked up the stairs to Haru's bedroom, who was following petulantly behind him.

"Where?" Haru asked simply.

"It's a surprise. But dress nice! Jeans and a button up shirt, okay?" Makoto had already changed into jeans.

The only reply from him Haru was changing into jeans himself, and sorting through his closet for a button-up shirt. Makoto decided not to wear the same shirt he wore to the funeral, instead wearing a red and white plaid shirt. Haru was wearing a plain ocean blue shirt, but it looked immaculate on him with his black jeans. His eyes seemed to glow!

"You look very handsome, baby." Makoto walked over and kissed Haru's forehead.

Haru blushed softly, then titled his chin to kiss Mako's jaw. "So do you. But where the hell are we going?"

"Haruuu!" Makoto whined. "I already told you, it's a surprise. Have you got water in your ears or something?"

Haru just tched softly

Makto winked, and grabbed Haru's hand, leading him out of the room. "We should tell Miyuki, shouldn't we?" He asked.

Haru shrugged and walked to his mother's office. He knocked on the door lightly, and opened it when his mother invited him in.

"Makoto and I are going out." Haru said, and turned to leave.

"Wait." Ms. Nanase interrupted his departure. "Where are you going, why are you all dressed up?"

Haru shrugged without turning around and left, closing the door behind him. The look in her eyes was fiercer every day, and she seemed to be leaving her office less and less.

"You ready?" Makoto asked as he tied up his shoes.

Haru nodded, and the pair left the house and began to walk the streets of Tokyo. They walked silently, hand in hand once again. Eventually they arrived at the Ginza Sky Lounge, and Haru couldn't help but look around in awe as they were led to their reserved table. The walls were completely made of glass- you could see almost all of Tokyo through the large windows.

"This place is actually rotating very slowly." Makoto mentioned, picking up his menu. "Whenever you look out the window, it will be a slightly different view.

"That's cool." Haru admitted, and picked up his own menu. "There isn't any mackerel."

"You do realize I know you like things other than mackerel?" Makoto grinned. "You always steal my shrimp whenever I get it, and you seemed to enjoy the eggplant."

Haru scoffed and looked to the side in an attempt to hide his smile. "How observant of you."

"When you've known somebody for almost your whole life, you tend to notice things." Makoto took Haru's hand in his. "I've really enjoyed this week with you, Haru-chan."

Haru didn't bother to tell him to drop the -chan, he now found it rather endearing. "I did too. Do you really have to go?"

Makoto sighed. They had discussed this atleast seven times today. "You know very well that I have to go. The twins barely let me stay this long!"

"That doesn't stop me from wanting you to stay." Haruka squeezed his boyfriend's hand fondly.

"I know." Makoto squeezed his hand back. "Anyways, there's a pasta dish with shrimp and tomato sauce. How does that sound?"

"I guess it'll be okay." Haru smirked sarcastically.

Makoto laughed, and opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a server asking him if he was ready to order. Mako ordered two of the pasta dishes, water for Haru, and tea for himself.

They were silent again for a couple minutes until Makoto gasped in surprise. "Haru-chan, look at the sunset! It's so beautiful."

Haru gazed out the window. "Yeah, that is nice. Good choice of restaurant, Makoto."

Mako blushed. "Thanks."

Their food arrived strangely quickly, and they soon were enjoying a wonderful meal. Haru enjoyed his more than he let on, but Makoto didn't hide his pleasure at the delicious dinner.

...

They had a wonderful evening in all, and they both slept very well, but Haru couldn't help feeling like it was short-lived. He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time when he was around Makoto, and he didn't want to give that up. And he also felt something around his mother that he didn't normally feel, and that was fear. Fear that she would hit him again, that she would begin to throw things at him again in pure anger. She may have only been holding back for these first couple weeks, and it was obvious that there was anger in her eyes.

As he lay next to Makoto, playing absently with his hair, Haru couldn't help but feel lost for the first time in a week. It was almost 6:20, the time that Makoto asked to be woken up, and his train left at 7:00. What would he do when Makoto left? How would he manage in school? Haru shook his head in an attempt to clear these negative thoughts from his head, and moved closer to Makoto to kiss him awake. Cupping his chin gently, Haru tilted his head to press a soft kiss into his boyfriend's lips.

 _Last one for a while._ Haru thought bitterly.

Makoto eventually kissed him back sleepily, and wrapped his arms around Haruka's waist.

"Is it really 6:20 already?" Makoto groaned, nuzzling his cheek into Haru's soft, raven hair.

Haru gave a slight nod, continuing to fiddle with his hair.

"I don't want to go." Makoto grumbled, squeezing Haru tighter.

"I don't want you to either."

"I know."

They lay in silence for a couple minutes, cherishing the time together. Haru shoved his face into his pillow to hide the tears falling from his eyes, but Makoto just brushed it off as tiredness. Eventually, Makoto sighed me stood up, pulling Haru up with him. With no way to hide his face without being obvious, Haru just stood staring at his feet, motionless except for the sobs shaking his shoulders. Makoto immediately pulled him into a hug, rocking back and forth gently, allowing Haru to bite his shoulder in a fleeting attempt to stop the sobs.

"Haru you don't have to cry.." Makoto whispered soothingly. "I can still talk to you, and you can call me whenever you want."

Haru shook his head softly and gazed into Makoto's eyes, emerald green meeting ocean blue. "Don't you understand, Makoto? I need more than just your voice. I need more than just words on a screen!" Haru sniffed, attempting lamely to wipe the tears from his face, and punching Mako's chest half-heartedly. "I want you here. I need you here! I need you with me to hold me, and pull me out of the bath for school, and to whisper goodnight to, and to kiss awake.." Haru lay his head on Makoto's shoulder.

Despite the fast that Mako was now crying too, he smiled half-heartedly. "It just can't be that way right now.. You just have to stay here for a little while longer, okay?"

Haru gave a minute nod before turning away to get dressed. Makoto was still worried, but hoped that Haru was atleast calmer now. Makoto walked over to his backpack, and pulled out a pair of track pants, which he put on over the boxers that he slept in. Haru did the same, but while Mako changed from his pajama shirt into a yellow shirt with an orange stripe on the top, Haru just kept his green hoodie on.

Once they were both dressed and relatively calmed down, they walked downstairs, hand in hand. Miyuki greeted them with what seemed like genuine cheerfulness.

"Sleep well, boys?" She smiled sweetly, flipping a pancake.

Several were already on plates laid out on the table for them, she seemed to currently be making her own. There was also maple syrup and some fresh fruit.

Haru sat down and began to eat his breakfast petulantly without replying, but Makoto replied with a polite. "Yes, thanks for asking. How about you?"

"As well as I could what with waking up early to make you two breakfast." She joked, winking.

Haru raised his eyebrow in confusion at the wink, but continued to say nothing.

"Such a shame you're leaving so soon, Makoto." Miyuki's face didn't match her words at all. She was beaming, and her eyes were shining with delight.

Makoto and Haru shared a quick look of incredulity as they both noticed Mrs. Nanase's strange mood this anomalous morning. Regardless they continued eating in silence, the unshared secret known to both of them regardless. Miyuki Nanase was obviously happy that Makoto was leaving.. and the two boys thought that it might be because she was jealous of the love Haru showed for him. He obviously wasn't very affectionate to his mother, considering their past together. But Miyuki seemed to think that the wounds had healed over time, and that when he came to Tokyo everything would be completely fine again. That obviously wasn't the case.. and somehow Miyuki thought that once Makoto left, the love would be transferred to her. An unrealistic hope, but she yearned for love so much that she was grasping at anything.

"How do you like the pancakes?" She asked, sitting down with her own plate, making another frivolous attempt at conversation.

"They're wonderful, Mrs. Nanase." Makoto replied, smiling without any real happiness behind it.

Haru just continued picking at his food apathetically, wishing fervently to stop this interaction with his mother. Mako caught his eye and got the message.

"I think I'm going to get packed, so if you'd please excuse us." Makoto stood up and put his plate in the sink, Haru following soon after.

Miyuki nodded and continued eating her breakfast.

They joined hands again as they walked back upstairs. In all reality, Makoto was already packed and ready, but he could sense the discomfort Haru shared with him, so he found an excuse to leave quite quickly. Upon arriving in Haru's room, it was already almost 6:40.

"You saw it too?" Makoto asked, referring to the unusual mood Haru's mother was in.

Haru nodded, plopping down on his bed. "She's jealous of you."

"You think so?" Makoto asked, feigning doubt. He had already realized that as a possibility.

"I love you more than I love her, and anybody can see that." Haru stated blankly. "She's happy you're leaving because she thinks it means I'll love her."

"I guess that makes sense.." Mako admitted, lying beside Haru, and placed his head on his boyfriend's chest, rather than the other way around, how it normally was.

Haru adjusted them gently, moving so that his arms were around Makoto's waist and his head was on his shoulder. Makoto relented.

"I'm the little spoon." Haru pouted.

"I know." Makoto smiled.

And the two men lay cuddling, cherishing a couple minutes of happiness before Mkaoto had to leave.

 **A/N: ummmMmmMmMmmMmmMmNn sorrryyy it's been so long *hiding behind Rin***

 **i hope you guys enjoyed regardless of the fact that I'm a horrible person.**

 **Review for free invisible cookies x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah sooo**

 **Idk what the hap is fuckening with this story but I'm going to give it a go and see where this chapter takes me. It's been a long time since I posted the last chapter meaning I hOpe I improved writing shit a little hishdn sorry if it's inconsistent to the other chapters I only reread the most recent one.**

 **WARNINGS: Miyuki is a lot more evil now sorry if it's big personality change. Hella assnoodle. There's some emotional and physical abuse in this one, too. Also kiddos if there are more "big boy words" in this one um may you be warned**

 **I don't own these floofy dorks but i kinda own Haru's demon parents**

 **Also I'm getting v annoyed writing this is third person so**

Haru's POV

"Haru-chan, I... I should probably go now. The train's gonna leave soon." Makoto shoulders his bag.

"I know.. Makoto.. I.." A glimmer of fear dances across my eyes for a moment, before slipping away, but not unnoticed by the ever-observant man in front of me.

Mako pulls me into his arms and hugs me fiercely. I nuzzle into his neck.

"I don't want to be alone with her, Makoto." I finally whisper, so low Mako could barely catch it.

Even though it's useless, I plead with my eyes and I know he can understand it.

"I know, but I'm sure you'll be fine. And I'm just a call away and I know that isn't good enough and never will be, but it's still nice." Makoto rubs my back soothingly, but he barely believes the words he's saying and I sure as hell don't.

I know. I know that as soon as Mako leaves, mom will start using me as her punching bag again. Maybe not physically right at the start, but the name calling, the accusations, they'll all come back. There is no doubt in my mind. I see the desire in her eyes. But I don't want to tell Makoto. I don't want to be even more of a burden on him than I already am. He's so sensitive and worries so much, and I'm not worth it.

I'm silent. I'm too busy thinking. I'm worried. I'm tired. I'm upset. I'm mad. I don't want to be here. I just wish I could go home with Makoto.

This is all so horribly familiar.

Just he's the one leaving this time.

My silence worries him, I can tell, but I don't care to break it. I don't know how to. So he does.

"I'll miss you, Haru-chan.." Makoto mutters softly beside my ear.

"I'll miss you, too." An almost automatic reply. "I love you." I add on as an afterthought.

He pulls away and looks into my eyes. "I love you too, Haru."

Whatever force that had been holding me back crumbled in that moment and I grabbed him roughly by the neck and pulled his lips to mine. This kiss isn't like they normally are. This type of kiss has only happened one time before, the last time we were separated. What is normally careful and tender is now needy, aggressive, desperate, and the passion is nearly overwhelming. It's almost startling to feel the emotions coursing through Makoto. Calm, reserved, quiet Makoto.

He breaks it off all too soon, hugging me again quickly before muttering to me that he'll see me soon. I nod, looking to the side as he turns around and then watching Makoto's back as he walks out the door. I watch him out the window as he disappears from my sight.

Mom's hand dropping onto my shoulder startles me, and I flinch away from her voice, too loud and too close to my ear compared to the welcoming tenderness of Makoto's voice and arms.

"He's gone now?" She asks, her voice practically void of emotion.

I know that voice. That's the voice she uses when she calls me worthless, and tells me that she's ashamed to have a useless burden like me as her son. I know that voice all too well.

I nod, and shrug her hand away, trying to get to the safety of my bedroom, trying to block out any other hint of her fucking voice.

"Fucking finally.." I'm only halfway to the stairs before her reply reaches my ears. I don't look back. So I don't see the vase coming. But damn, do I feel it.

The vase, undoubtedly thrown from my dear mother's hand, crashes into my bare arm. I'm still wearing the t-shirt I wore to sleep. It shatters on impact, and I fall to the ground in surprise, grabbing my arm and holding it close to my chest. Deep cuts run down my arm, and I can feel shards digging into my legs where I sat down.

"Oh, did that hurt?" Mom drawls with mock concern. "You deserve it, you ungrateful asswipe. You've spent more time with that Makoto in this past week than you did the entire time you've been back home. You're a sad excuse for a son, honestly. All you do is piss your pants in your room all day.. you're absolutely worthless. I can't even believe I tolerate you enough to let you live here."

For one of the first times in my life, I talk back. "Then let me go home. I don't want to be here. I never wanted to come in the first place." I still can't meet her eye.

This strikes a chord inside her and her face softens the slightest bit. "You can't leave. I won't let you. You're not allowed to leave." She's almost panicky as she says this.

Mother's wide eyes look around the room, and then shw walks briskly into her office, but pauses with her hand on the doorknob and looks back at me, simply uttering "And break up with that whiny bitch." Before opening and promptly slamming the door.

I stare in disbelief, still clutching my arm, practically frozen to the spot. She's never reacted this way before. Then again.. I've never retaliated before.

I drag myself off of the floor and right into the bathroom to undress and examine my wounds. There are some on my arm, and a few scratches on my feet and legs. No way in hell am I cleaning up the remnants of that vase. I beg the water not to sting as I clean the cuts but it does anyways. Rummaging through the cabinet for bandages for the worst of the cuts, I go over what happened in my mind.

Mom snapped.

I snapped.

Mom relented.

Before it was always mom snapped until she got bored, and then acted like nothing happened. She would order me to clean up whatever mess she made in the process, and then go about her business.

And now Makoto is in the equation.

As much as I love Makoto, I'm spending a scary amount of time considering breaking up with him. Not because I don't love him. And not because it won't absolutely destroy me.

But we've barely been together for a month, and we've literally seen each other for only this past week of it. Who knows how long my mother will force me to stay here. It's unfair to him for me to expect him to keep waiting. Besides, he deserves someone so much better than me. And relationships require honesty. If I'm honest about what my mom did, Makoto's selfless ass would be over here in a heartbeat, with the cops. I don't want to cause any trouble, and I'm scared of what my mother would do if she found it that I told him. I'm scared of what she could do to my boyfriend.

I run a steaming hot bath and plunge in, ignoring my still stinging cuts. I barely register my phone ringing from my room before my head sinks underwater, leaving only my eyes and nose above.

Besides.. I deserve it. I was inconsiderate to her. I've avoided her, and I've been selfish. This is all my fault. If I had just spent more time with her she wouldn't be mad right now. And she has good reason to.

I deserve this.

This is all my fault.

Mako's POV

Something doesn't feel right.

Okay honestly, nothing feels right at all. Of course I'm reluctant to leave Haru-chan, especially alone with his mother. I don't know the extent of what she can or has done to him.. I sincerely hope he's safe. But I'm worried as all hell.

Let's just get the illogical worrying out of the way, shall we? What if he gets really badly injured and can't take care of it? What if he needs a doctor but just pours water on himself? Pool chlorine probably isn't good for wounds. What if the psycho bitch gets really pissed and just kills him?

I'm mostly worried because I know Haru, and I know that if she does anything to him he won't tell me. All I want to do is help him, but he's always been reluctant to let people in, but I guess I understand that more now.

So here I am, on the subway back to Iwatobi, worrying my ass off.

I pull out my phone and pull up Haru's contact, my finger poised over the call button. Tempting myself to call with the thought that he probably won't even answer, I press the button and raise the phone to my ear.

It rings 8 times before a robotic voice tells me that the owner of this phone hasn't set up a voicemail yet, and to please remind them to soon.

 **A/N: yeah yeah it's short hush children there'll be more soon probably hopefully. Mako's POV is a lame attempt at making the chapter longer but I think he's p important**

 **I'm trying to do some shitty Stockholm syndrome but like mother/son kinda yeah**

 **Poor babb Haru**

 **I can't wait to break him**

 **But yeah I've been writing but have not really wanted to post the chapters for various reasons involving users of this site? But I've been reading some more good stories recently (To Kill With No Regrets by SinfulAvenue and Of Couple Fights and Kisses by MeetMeElsewhere were kinda the turning points) so i hope I'll atleast be able to finish this story and post a couple of the one-shots I have finished. I know how I want this one to end, so get ready!**

 **Review for free invisible cookies ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh boy oh boy two in a row two in a row yeah it's just because I was really bored at a party don't get your hopes uP UwU**

 **Same warnings as the last chapter, and also self harm whO0ops**

Haru's POV

I hate school more than most of my classmates.

It's a new school, so I obviously have no friends and no interest to make any. If a teacher calls on me, I reply with the least amount of words possible, and often text or sometimes call Makoto during breaks or lunches when they line up. I don't call him at home, for fear of angering my mother. I'm still in touch with Rin, and occasionally talk to Nagisa and Rei but other than that I just swim and do my homework. I have insane amounts of free time that I often just spend lying on my bed, sometimes drawing.

Mom seems to have calmed down a bit, and nearly every night invites me to go out for dinner or a movie. I agree. She seems happy that I'm spending more time with her. It hides the fact that I haven't broken up with Makoto yet.

With my free time, I decided to print out all of the photos Makoto took on my phone during the March Break and make a scrapbook for him. I feel like an old lady, but it's surprisingly therapeutic... don't judge me arts and crafts are fun okay? And it's better than doing nothing. I've always liked art, and at least this is productive. I might never give it to Makoto, but it makes me happy to remember the things we did. And I actually feel proud of something for one of the first times in my life. I feel like I've accomplished something.

I'm planning the next page in my mind as I walk home from school, and plan to head right up to my room as soon as I get back. But mom is waiting for me. Holding a very familiar, thick, green scrapbook.

"What the hell is this, Haruka?" She holds it up accusingly.

I hesitate and slowly make my way towards her, shutting the door carefully. "Just something I've been working on in my free time."

"Does it happen to be a gift for anybody in particular?" She says, her voice dripping with false sweetness.

"No. No it's not." I lunge to grab the scrapbook but she just swats my hand away so hard it stings after.

Mom opens the book, leafing through the pages. "Really? Because they seem to all be pictures of you with your little boy toy! Are you still dating that nervous wreck of a guy, Haru?"

"No, mom just give it back." I mumble, trying to get it back again.

She dodges out of the way again, grabs the book with both hands and hits me hard on the shoulder with it. "Are you fucking kidding me? Give this shit back? You disobeyed me, Haruka. I told you to break up with that little fuck almost a week ago and have you done it? I could've done it myself already! I'm being so considerate and letting you do it yourself. I take you out for dinner, for movies, I feed you and buy you clothes, I keep you in my house and this is how you repay me? You know what? This is what I think!" The last sentence, each word was punctuated with a hit with the book to the arm, shoulder, head.

She wrenches the book open again and begins tearing pages up, ripping them into tiny pieces. I watch helplessly as she completely destroys three pages before snapping back to reality and trying to get her to stop. I grab her arms but she just elbows me in the eye, knocking me back in pain and surprise. I'm frozen as she gathers the remnants of my work and dumps it into my lap.

"Break up with him, or I'll be forced to do something myself. And this shitty little scrapbook? Put this in the trash, where it belongs." She stalks back to her office, slamming the door unceremoniously behind her.

I go through the motions of throwing out the derelict scrapbook like a robot and head straight to my room afterward, not even bothering to check over the bruises I know are forming. I fish my phone off of my bedside table, and sit on my bed with a pillow on my lap. I know what has to happen. It's the least I can do for my mother. I blatantly disobeyed her. I disrespected her. She deserves better. Makoto deserves better.

Doesn't make it any easier.

I pull up my previous text messages with Makoto. A throwaway conversation about classes that happened today during lunch. I'll miss having company while I eat. I'll miss being able to hold him close as I fall asleep. I'll miss the feeling of his lips against mine.

I'll miss everything about him.

But I don't deserve him.

I stare down at the floor, my eye catching a certain green sweater. I toss my phone onto the pillow beside me and slip off of my bed, and pull the sweater on, breathing in the sweet scent of Mako still lingering on it. I made him wear it during the week to get it back, and yet it's still faint. I crawl back onto the bed, now hugging the pillow and pick up the phone.

I force my fingers to type out the sentence. I'm breaking up with you. No explanation. No fluff. He won't care. He'll be too relieved to be rid of me to bother with the story. But I can't persuade myself to hit send. I'm dimly aware of tears burning tracks down my cheeks, and my shoulders shaking with sobs.

This is for your own good, Haru. I think. For Makoto's own good.

I finally hit send and it delivers, and then I turn off my phone and throw it to the other side of the bed, finally acknowledging the fact that I'm crying. I palm tears off of my face, and bury my head in my pillow as my resolve completely snaps. I sob relentlessly into my pillow at the new absence in my heart.

I'm digging my nails into my arm and concentrate on the pain, and the tears clear away. Emotional pain ebbs away, replaced by physical pain that is different than the pain my mother gives to me. This one is my choice. This one has a purpose.

I glance over to my desk where my art supplies still are left from making the scrapbook, and walk over to it, picking up the scissors and examining them. Experimentally, I open the scissors and press one of the blades against my wrist, dragging it across my skin. It breaks skin and a thin ribbon of red emerges, and it's slightly fascinating how the red line expands slowly.

I collapse into the chair and do it again, pressing harder this time, cutting deeper this time, getting a larger red ribbon. I roll up my sleeve and continue down my forearm, making cuts of various sizes, some of them crisscrossing, some of them dripping a bit of blood into my lap. It doesn't even hurt that much, I'm mostly just numb by now. But numb hurts less than what I felt before.

 **A/N: Ahaha he's officially broken imsobadatangsttbhsendhel p**

 **Yes this is from personal experience.. But in no way do I condone hurting oneself in any way. If you're struggling with self harm please seek help, maybe simply by reaching out to a friend. Creative outlets are always very helpful. Good luck *insert heart***

 **Review for free invisible cookies ;)**


End file.
